


Vroom

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89887.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89887.html

James looked at Sirius in shock. "You have to be kidding me."

"I wish I was," Sirius mumbled into his hands. "I'm disgusting, aren't I?"

"That all depends. Are you sure it's only then?"

"Yeah, Remus and I proved it yesterday when we. . well, when we couldn't. . you know. . " Sirius growled and flopped back onto the couch.

"You and Remus?" James gasped in shock.

Propping up a single eyebrow, Sirius sighed, "You had to have known James. It's so bloody obvious and we don't try to hide it."

"But, but, I thought . . nevermind," James said weakly. Slowly though, a twinkle started to grow in his eye. "You know, since Remus isn't willing, and you can't, you're going to get really horny really quickly if you don't find someone to help you."

"Don't remind me."

"Wasn't reminding, I was offering," James said with a grin. "How 'bout it? You, me, and the bike. Maybe someone new will help with your, um, issue, too. And then you can have sex in a bed again like everyone else."

Sitting up carefully and watching James with hesitation in his eyes, Sirius asked, "Are you sure James? Really sure?"

He nodded. "I've wondered for a while what the hum of the engine was like naked."

Grinning now, Sirius almost pulled him out the door. "You're going to love it!"


End file.
